Talk:Cell VS Peanut Butter the Bidoof/@comment-31550106-20171120232517/@comment-29403514-20180119204928
"Perfect Bidoof could probably stomp Red's Mega Charizard X, who is massively hypersonic to lightspeed scaling from Mewtwo, making Bidoof at least 100000 times that with wank. Cell, on the other hand, is dozens millions of times stronger than Saiyan Saga Piccolo, who is also lightspeed. Cell takes speed" I'm not using scaling that is nonexistent. Peanut Butter probably did take on Red's Charizard considering the Professor Tree literally stated he effortlessly beat and killed all the elite trainers in Kanto that stood against him. Stronger in what way? Power? That doesn't mean anything for speed. It's highly illogical to make the assumption his speed is in those multipliers when you have no canon evidence for it. There is a distinct difference between your headcannons and fact. "Garbage point. Cell has the moveset, abilities, and expieriece of the likes of Goku, Frieza, Vegeta, and Piccolo, AND the androids. Goku is a master martial artist, Vegeta is also a master martial artist, Frieza is a tyrant of the galaxy, and Piccolo is a master strategist as well as a martial artist. Add all of their exp, and you get Cell. Beating up a bunch of Pokemon trainers isn't that impressive in comparison to Cell's exp." >Garbage point Dude, that literally means that Peanut Butter knows how to deal with more diverse fighters compared to Cell. Are you going to tell me Champion Blue's team is the exact same compared to Red's? Exactly. Cell on the other hand mainly just deals with fighters that utilize abilities he himself has. Cell can do well against those fighters because he was meant to combat and best them in battle. He has no information nor has ever fought anyone like Peanut Butter was the point. There are plenty of characters who do well in their own verse so your reasoning is moot. Last time I checked, Cell only gained the abilities of his opponents. When did he gain their actual experience? Again, he was literally meant to fight these people. Don't even start with Goku being a master martial artist because Super itself has made it clear that someone like Caulifla can adapt to him easily. Those abilities are often downplayed within the respected series. If someone like Frieza, who said he never trained a day in his life, can keep up with Goku, then why would the case be any different for Cell? I'm not saying Cell isn't impressive, but your argument seems incredibly one-sided with no actual thought. "Like what abilities? Filling Cell's body with Bidoofs? Cell could easily regenerate from that. Use Judgement or "This" on him? Easily regenerated, since he regenerated from SELF-DESTRUCTING" Peanut Butter's ridiculous hax to begin with doesn't make this an easier fight for Cell to win. Have you forgotten about the time he literally reality warped on a global scale to undo all the damage he did to world? Don't even say it wasn't global because he specified it was. How is Cell realistically supposed to counter something like that tell me. Or wait, can he counter transmutation? Cell can't do much if he were turned into a belt now can he? Regeneration is only going to help in physical prowess. Actual abilities that PB has allow him to realistically DESTROY Cell. "Uh, no. Cell can counter literaly everything Peanut Butter has with his insane regeneration. Plus, even if Peanut Butter tries to vaporize him, Cell would still have at least 1 cell remaining (since none of Peanut Butter's feats are even close to Cell's self-destucting feat), and he'll use Zenkis to become even stronger." Again, I've literally mentioned that his other abilities like reality warping and transmutation allow him to contend with Cell. Cell has physical advantages with both almost going even with speed possibly, but regeneration still isn't going to do much against the best few hax PB has. That was literally for entertainment purposes with how the fight ended. Of course it had to be portrayed in a believable way, but that doesn't mean it can't happen. Do you think Gohan would have beat Cell with something like a Dragon Fist if he could use it? No. The fact that Cell was being engulfed in the blast is what allowed for him to be permanently destroyed. You could possibly argue the exact same for PB if he manages to get that upper hand. "The fact that you compared Peanut Butter to GOHAN is astounding Cell is solar system level, and could become even stronger with Zenkais, while Peanut Butter is star level at most from his feats against Red. Cell should have stomped." I never compared Cell to Peanut Butter directly. I said it was a similar scenario to how he was defeated in the fight. Again, I LITERALLY SAID CELL HAD THE POWER AND DURABILITY ADVANTAGE. Did you not clearly think your argument through before you made some half-a**ed response to the fight? I never said he didn't hold any of those abilities. Again, hax and speed still play a factor into this fight. Cell has decent hax, but none of them remotely let him beat out the top stuff PB has. Your comment was interesting, but I urge you to actually review the content next time before you start hounding on me for what I believe to still be correct.